Complainte d'un ciel d'hiver
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Une petite parenthèse hivernale prend le temps de s'ouvrir et de se livrer à vous. HPDM


****

**Chers Lecteurs !**

**Je pense que ça sera l'une des seule updates des mois à venir car le master me prend 150% de mon temps herm...Ce petit texte a été rallongé ce soir même parce que j'avais envie de le mettre à la sauce HP, même si ce n'est pas très développé, j'espère que vous apprécirez! En fait, c'était un mini OS pour le projet du fofo de que j'ai réalisé donc voilà =)**

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon...J'aime pas trop les fêtes pour ma part. Les "sans famille" dépriment à cette période là lol! Enfin, je ne me plains pas, ma situation pourrait être pire lol!

**Bonne lecture, anyway !**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. C'est bien dommage ça!

**Rating :** Je ne sais paaaasss ! Je mets T quand même!

**OoOoOoOoO**

La complainte d'un ciel d'hiver

**OoOoOoOoO**

En ce 24 décembre, les derniers rayons orangés s'échouent sur la ville. Ma famille et moi contemplons ce spectacle agité où la foule éparse est comme l'image accélérée d'un film silencieux. Le décor de ce soir est un arc-en-ciel de vert, de rouge, et d'or.

Suspendus aux nuages, nous attendons le moment où nous pourrons quitter l'ombre dissimulant nos silhouettes. Lorsque enfin, le rideau tombe et que les yeux se tournent vers nous, la joie d'être sur le devant de la scène devance l'anxiété d'où nous atterrirons.

Ma première fois fut mélancolique. La tristesse remplissait les yeux des gens, comme l'eau débordant d'un vase. Des grands rectangles de pierre sombres dépassaient du sol. Le noir était relevé de fleurs aux couleurs flamboyantes. Ces couleurs de vie contrastaient avec cet endroit où plus personne ne respirait. La deuxième fois, c'est-à-dire l'année dernière, je me suis retrouvée en plein cœur d'une bataille. Certains de me frères avaient été transformés en boules de différentes tailles. De nous, on avait fait l'ombre des anges, Cet hiver là avait été teinté par le rire innocent d'enfants.

Une nouvelle fois, le vent nous murmure à l'oreille où son souffle nous portera. Maintenant, il suffit de sauter...

Suivant une douce mélodie enivrante rythmée par les notes de ce piano fantasmagorique, nous nous lançons dans un ballet fluide. Tournant lentement sur nous-même, nous glissons dans l'air comme des parachutistes jouant avec la gravité. Nous embrassons (caressons) la nuit étoilée et nous donnons cette atmosphère féerique et cristalline que seul de belles histoires arrivent à recréer.

Mon regard se dirige sur deux personnes enlacées.

Le chuchotement du vent. Un tourbillon blanc.

Mon corps glacé touche cette peau et provoque un frisson. Un deuxième s'empare de leur être mais je n'y suis pour rien. Ma glace fond rapidement sur le corps chaud et comme une larme je dévale la joue sur laquelle s'échoue une dernière caresse. Cette nuit, pour une seconde suspendue, j'emprisonne ce geste dans ma fraîcheur.

Un baiser capturé par le souffle glacé d'un flocon de neige.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La nuit tombe sur Londres et les couleurs étincelantes des décorations illuminent cette pénombre d'un voile de magie bien différente de la notre…Celle-ci réchauffe le cœur et fait pétiller les yeux des plus jeunes.

Le vent glacé fait rougir les joues et je me colle un peu plus contre le corps de mon compagnon. Nos mains entrelacées passent inaperçue au sein de la foule.

Savourant le moment comme si c'était la première fois, mon regard caresse tout ce qui s'offre à lui.

« Tu es vraiment à croquer avec tes joues rouges, Dray », dis-je taquin.

« Alors croque moi », me répond-il très sérieusement, en s'arrêtant net sur le trottoir.

Nos yeux s'accrochent et la même rafale de désir nous traverse. Celle qui donne la chair de poule et qui met en feu le ventre. Les visages se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que nos bouches fusionnent. Malgré les lèvres gelées par le vent d'hiver, nous nous appliquons à les réchauffer. Les langues s'élancent, doucement, comme le ruban de satin qui glisse lorsque l'on tire dessus pour ouvrir un cadeau.

Des flammes translucides nous étreignent, caressent nos corps à la manière de plusieurs mains parcourant notre épiderme. Le froid s'estompe jusqu'à ce que le vent redouble. Je sens un léger pincement sur la joue. Cette autre sensation me fait quitter les lèvres pleines et accueillantes de mon partenaire. Je lève la tête et des éclats cotonneux habillent le bleuté de la nuit. Le paysage se glace et j'imagine un tintement cristallin guidant la valse de ces étoiles glacées.

Le temps ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. J'ai l'impression d'être la marionnette prisonnière de sa boite à musique. Mais je ne veux pas que cette danse finisse. Je souhaite entendre ces notes de musique s'égrainer jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Tourner, virevolter pour finir par se noyer avec ardeur et passion dans les bras de Draco. Voir ses joues rougir une fois de plus sous la lourde chaleur embaumant l'appartement et le plaisir déferlant par vagues subtiles. Nous voir échouer, corps abandonnés, au plus profond de la jouissance.

Nous reprîmes notre route le pas vif afin de retrouver notre intimité pour que l'on puisse se réchauffer de la plus pétillante des façons. Dans nos yeux se retrouvait la même volonté de se laisser envelopper et s'épanouir sous les saveurs qu'un corps offert peut nous procurer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Malheureusement, c'est déjà fini. Un tite review de Naël??**

**Kissoux!**

**x Harrie x**


End file.
